Family Twist
by Wishful Daydreamer
Summary: Being the 2nd youngest of the quadruplets Ana never belonged and now on her journey to find her family after the destruction. Scared of emotions she trys to run from 2 Grey Wardens. 1 of her brothers and especially Alistair who seems infatuated with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Ana**

_I got to get out of here_. That was my first thought as I sat here in a pub, I had no idea why I was still here but as the time pasted more and more people got drunk, but I had to stay because people kept telling stories about the Grey Wardens. I needed to hear and know everything about them, especially about Aedan Cousland.

I got up making my way out of there, I had heard enough. From what I heard only two Grey Wardens survived the battle and one of them was my brother. They were heading to Redcliffe and if I leave now I could be there within a day, I myself wasn't a Grey Warden but I was trained for combat and I would help him in any way I could.

**Aedan**

Upon entering Redcliffe Alistair had told me that he is a noble bastard and shares blood with King Maric who ruled years ago. We had saved the town and was in the castle deciding what to do with Conner, the choices were low and either way we would kill someone that the Arl loved, his wife or his son. I could tell that Alistair didn't want to kill anyone but what choice did we have? Everyone was looking at me, waiting and I couldn't talk to Arl Eamon since he was poisoned and is now sick, His brother Teagan didn't want to kill anyone either. I knew I had to make a decision fast so I decided to go with the blood ritual that Jowan suggested and everyone got ready when the door had opened. I looked and was shocked. For there was my sister, who I had heard died with my mother and father.

I step towards her, "An-"

"Tell me what's going on." She replied cutting me off. Isolde and Teagen kept her up to speed, me not knowing what to do. Why hasn't she reacted to me?

Im her brother. One of her brothers anyway, for we were quadruplets. Our mother had five kids in total the first Fergus but i had heard he had died in the Korcari Wilds. and then Mrs. Cousland had quadruplets; three boys and one girl. Out of the Couslands only me and Fergus had been known to be alive while Ana & my other brother had been called deceased and the youngest had committed suicide years before.

I wanted to hug her but now didn't seem like the right time.

**Ana **

I told myself that I would run to him but when I saw him I decided it might be best if I didn't. Keeping myself busy I listen to their story, I knew what to do.

"So we have those two options and this Grey Warden decided on the blood magic so Connor won't be sacrificed." Teagen ended the story.

"I'll go to the Circle of Magi and get mages to come help, with all the lyrium they can get a mage through the Fade without Blood and kill the Demon." I replied.

Everyone got quiet, thinking of what I said.

"That's exactly what we gotta do, no one gets sacrificed this is what Eamon would have wanted."

I look towards the sound to face a sandy blonde haired man standing next to my brother, he has this goofy grin on like he had made the idea and saved thousands of lives, I can't help but be attracted to him for some reason but I shake the thought aside.

"We'll go with you." My brother says. I didnt want to travel with him, I had just decided maybe seeking him out was a bad idea.

"We need people to stay and look after Connor just in case." I tell him. Talking to him like he was a stranger. He notices.

"Leliana will stay, Teagen and the Redcliffe knights are here." The said girl that Aiden was talking about walked past me to walk next to Teagen.

"My team goes with you." Aedan said with a stern voice that left out any argument.

**Alistair**

Andrastre's Grace, she was beautiful and strong!

Her tone of command just made everyone tell her what's happening without even questioning her. She hasn't even told us her name, but she helped us and I'll never forget that.

I froze when Aedan said we would travel with her, that's exactly what i wanted to happen, but I also couldn't help but notice that Aedan was looking intently at her too. If he liked her then I would step aside, Aedan has been like a brother to me so far.

Thinking of Aedan and this girl together didn't make me happy.

**Aedan**

I could tell Alistair liked my sister. It would take an idiot not to notice the way he keeps staring at her with his goofy grin.

We finally pulled up camp, me and her both leading but no one minded. Ana went around and introduced herself to the whole camp, which was just ;Sten, Morrigan, Alistair, she had met Leliana at Redcliffe where she stayed.

Alistairs grin just got bigger when Ana went over to meet him. From where I was standing I could hear him joking around with her. Knowing Alistair I could tell he was holding himself back. Alistair kept looking at me and it clicked in on why.

He thinks I like her and is willing to step back. Didn't I tell him that he should go after the things he wants? I'll have to talk to him again.

I'll talk to him first.

I want no distractions when I talk to Ana.

**Alistair**

Talking to Ana was great. We both kept laughing. During are talking I kept looking at Aedan to see if I was making him mad. Not even two seconds later and Aedan was walking towards me.

Ana tensed up next to me and I froze knowing he was gonna be mad at me.

"Follow me Alistair." He said. I gulped and followed him through the camp and into some trees for privacy.

"I'm sorry I'll stay aw-"

"I don't want her, Alistiar I've told you to stop trying to make others happy and sometimes make yourself happy, if you like her then go after her." He said cutting me off.

Hearing him say that made me so happy.

**Ana**

I could tell Alistair liked me. Part of me was happy but the other was warning me to get out of here.

I had thought Aedan was coming over to talk to me but he took Alistair instead. During this time I had made a decision to pack and leave. They had everything under control and didn't need me. I had more better things to do.

I hadnt really unpacked so gathering my stuff was fast and easy. Walking away was another part. He was my brother, I had gone through all this trouble to find him but maybe I should have let him think I was dead.

Morrigan and Sten just looked at me while I started leaving. I looked back up ahead and kept walking, when I saw Alistair and my brother walk into the clearing.

Alistair looked at me and then noticed my pack. His face immediately fell. I felt so bad I almost put my pack down to go to him.

"Ana! Don't you dare run away!" Aedan yelled.

I looked forward and started leaving again not able to face him. I had made it into the trees when Aedan grabbed my arm and pulled me further in the alcove of trees.

"I thought you were dead, and when you showed up you just ignored me! And now your leaving!" He was mad.

"You don't need me ok."

"I don't need you!" He scoffed.

"Your my sister! Probably my only family left. They don't know about Fergus" He got quieter when he said that last part.

I didn't know if Fergus was alive or not but either way I wasn't the only other one alive. I wanted to tell him but I could never tell Aedan that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know this is a really short chapter and theres no Alistairs point of view till the next chapter. I've been kinda busy so this chapter might seem wierd. **_

* * *

**Ana**

We had reached the Circle Of Magi a few days ago. When we got there it took us awhile to cross the lake because of some stupid templar. We left Morrigan behind because even if we would need a mage she said she couldn't be around be around mages who chose to have a life of being locked up in a tower under constant watch. So me and Aedan respected her wishes while Alistair was happy and of course Sten showed no emotion or reaction.

At the entrance Aedan told the knight commander Greagoir that we would kill all the abominations and bring back First Enchanter Irving, Greagoir told us strictly that he wouldn't open the doors for us unless we had Irving.

Now for me I wasn't really paying attention. I had been traveling with my brother for awhile now and I knew I had to leave soon, you know the saying 'places to go, people to see.' It would be harder to leave now. I had gotten closer to Morrigan, a little with Sten and me and Alistair were inseparable, he practically told me everything from Duncan, his real dad, and even his sister Goldanna.

"Are you alright?" Said the guy I was just thinking of. I could hear the concern, I don't deserve him.

I nod and look at my brother. Nobody knows yet that were related, it's like we didnt want to tell anyone.

"Ok guys lets go." Aedan said.

**Aedan**

I could tell something was wrong with my sister. She wasn't paying that much attention around her. I bet that she didn't notice how the way she was acting affected Alistair. He was sad and showing concern, he didn't lighten up when she nodded she was ok. I would have said something but I didn't.

"If you are going to find Irving, I want to come along, I can help." Wynne said.

We had just met Wynne and I knew she would be a lot of help. She was a healer and really strong since she's had that barricade up for awhile.

"I would love to have you along Wynne." I said. We walked to the barricade

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Destroy the barricade." I replied

**Ana**

We had been trying to reach the top of the tower when this big abomination put us to sleep. No matter what you couldn't stop him…

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up already."

I lifted my head recognizing that voice. When I opened my eyes I saw a smiling Tristian.

I was shocked; he's supposed to be dead!  
"What's wrong, sister?" He asked

Tristian was the youngest of the quadruplets; I was only older than him by two minutes. The reason I was shocked was because Tristian committed suicide a few years ago in front of me. He wanted me to do it with him but I didn't. Afterwards I held his dead body. Sitting in his blood for hours until the rest of the family found us.

And I told all of this to Tristian.

He looked at me skeptically. "You had one crazy dream, as you can see I'm alive."

"But I watched you kill yourself, I had your blood on my hands, this can't be real." I said.

Suddenly Tristian's smiling face went flat.

"Yes, but here I'm alive. Isn't that what you want?" He growled.

I thought about Aedan and Alistair, I couldn't leave them.

"NO!" I screamed.

Tristian then turned into a demon and started attacking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alistair**

"Wake up brother, your nieces and nephews want to play with you."

I turn towards the voice to see this lady who looked a little like me.

"Are you ok? It's me Goldanna." She said. Goldanna, my sister!

"I am making my stew that you really like so just sit down, it's almost done."Goldanna told me.

I didn't want to sit down, I was too excited. We kept talking and talking. After awhile I started thinking about Ana wishing she were here with me.

"What are you thinking about?" Goldanna asked.

So I just blurted it all out, about how Ana acts so strong but deep down you can tell she is scared. About how much I like her but she surely cannot feel the same way for a nobody like me. After Goldanna heard me out I heard a voice behind me.

"Alistair we need to go."

I turn towards Aedan, concern and sadness in his eyes.

I grin "Hey Aedan some join us! Goldanna is making her famous stew!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we really need to get out of here."

I look behind Aedan and there was Ana.

"Ana! Everything's perfect, were all here!" I yelled so happy that she was here. I ran to her and hugged her tight, lifting her off the ground, spinning her around. Ana was yelling for me to put her down but there was a little bit of laughter in her voice.

"Put her down now!"

I froze, slowly putting Ana down and looked at Aedan.

"Stop playing around, we got business." Aedan said.

I would have nodded and listened to him but Goldanna caught my attention, her face showed hatred towards Aedan and when she looked at me it was like all her hatred came to me. I couldn't stand Aedan. Who the hell did he think he was?

"You told me you don't like Ana like that, what you lie about that so you can go behind my back?" I snapped.

Aedan looked shocked that I snapped at him. That only lasted for a second before he responded.

"It is nothing like that!"

"Liar!"

"It is not like that between me and Aedan." Ana said.

"What are you taking his side?" I yelled.

"What has gotten into you Alistair?" Aedan replied.

Before I could snap a reply Ana spoke.

"The demons influencing him, you got to kill her."

I looked towards the direction Ana was looking and saw...Goldanna.

"NO! Not my sister!" I charged towards Aedan when he started heading to her. I grabbed him with the intention of slamming him to the ground, but Aedan knew what I was doing and started blocking.

"Ana distract him, I don't want to hurt him." Aedan said over my shoulder.

I turned to the sound of Ana's footsteps. I didn't have time to react before she threw her arms around my neck. She was trying to keep me in a tight hug but I kept thrashing my head and trying to push her off. I needed to go help my sister. Suddenly she pulled me tighter, locked her hands in my hair, and brought my lips down to hers. First I was aggressive, dominating the kiss nibbling on her bottom lip hard. Her response to the fierce kissing was to moan and kiss me back, she wasn't aggressive . She kissed me slow and calmly, running her fingers through my short hair. The way she was lovingly kissing me brought back my senses and all the hate vanished.

'Oh good mercy I am kissing Ana!' This time when I kissed her back I wasn't aggressive. She moaned louder, lifting her head giving me access to her neck. I licked her soft skin and blew, she shivered. I softly sucked on her neck, she bucked her hips in reaction causing her to rub herself on his erection that was concealed beneath his pants. I groaned and was moving my hands to cup her derriere when I was interrupted.

"Alright you two lets go."

Ana pulled back and blushed turning herself away from me. Before I could say anything Aedan spoke again.

"You were the last, now we can go fight that Sloth Demon."

I looked around. Goldanna and her kids were gone, I their places were the bodies of demons and skeletons. I said out loud.

"Ugh, please don't tell anyone that I got fooled so easily." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"I feel funny." I said. Looking down at my hands I saw that they were transparent, disappearing. Ana turned towards me with a look of horror on her face.

"Don't worry the same thing happened to Sten and Wynne." Aedan told the both of us.

"Wait, what's happening to me!" I panicked.

"You are just going to vanish."

"Where am I g-" I didn't have time to finish before everything went black.

**Ana**

**"**How come we have not disappeared?" I questioned, looking at Aedan.

"Probably because we managed to escape are own dreams."

In awkward silence, Aedan and I walked to the pedestal.

"Good job on killing those demons fast, did not know you were that good." I said jokingly, trying to fill the silence.

"You have seen me fight before. Time has not weakened me, but you sister cannot listen... I told you to "distract" Alistair not make love to him."

"It is not my fault I am irresistible." I said while fanning my face and batting my eyelashes.

We were laughing hysterically and before I touched the pedestal he grabbed my attention.

"Why are you distant with me?"

I looked away.

"I'm not."

"Liar." He said pugnaciously. "You barely talk to me, giving me the cold shoulder, no one knows were related. What happened?"

I looked back at him.

"Now is definitely not the right time for this conversation."

"When is? I could die anytime soon and it will be too late to talk. What are you scared to get close ever since Tristian?"

"Stop! You don't know anything."

"I would if you told me what really happened that day!"

"Today I had to kill Tristian. My brother! I know it was a really a demon but it still hurt. So I don't want to talk about it. Not now."

And with that I touched the pedestal.

**Aedan**

**After **touching the pedestal it took us to a realm where we found Wynne and the rest. After declining the offer to stay and have the life we wanted the Sloth demon started attacking.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

They all mumbled and groaned but got better after Wynne healed them.

"Let's go, we still have to find Irving and we have to deal with Uldred." I walked up to Nialls body and picked up the scroll he said I would need.

My full concentration should be on killing all the abominations and blood mages but I kept thinking about Ana. It felt that we had connected like old times but then she closed up. I had a lot to ask like how did she survive Howe's attack? What has she been doing ever since? and I had a lot more but all those thoughts left me as we reached the top floor of the tower...

It took awhile to get everything situated but in the end we defeated Uldred, saved Irving, and he said the mages will join us in battle and travel to Redcliffe too get the demon out of Connor. Also Wynne had decided to join the camp.

The mages decided to head to Redcliffe a few hours before us and now we were setting up camp. After I set my tent up I went to the fire to see Ana sitting there with nothing unpacked. As I approached she looked up at me.

"I'm leaving." She whispered.

"Don't." Alistair said while walking up.

"We are going to need all the help we can get Ana." I answered.

Because of how loud me and Alistair spoke, Morrigan and Wynne came over to us.

"And here I was waiting to see how this love triangle would end." Morrigan said.

"There is no triangle because she is my sister." I blurted out. Everyone got silent looking between Ana and I.

"Is that true?" Alistair asked.

"Yea were part of quadruplets." I responded, not knowing why I added that we were also quadruplets.

"Why don't you two look more alike?" Wynne questioned.

"I don't know. Me and Aedan are the two middle children, but he is older than me. Well Aedan and the youngest-Tristian- looked alike and I look more like... the oldest." Ana answered.

Why didn't you tell me this?" Alistair said sounding hurt.

"Looked?" Wynne said at the same time.

I knew why she didn't want to say our older brothers name but for Tristian she said "looked" and then said "Look" for our older brother. She knows something. Ana spoke again and I looked at her to listen.

"Alistair I was going to tell you, I just... everything's changed since...since..." Ana cut off.

Alistair went to Ana and pulled her into his arms.

"Since what? Tell me. You always listen to me. Well I am here for you now." Alistair said while rubbing Ana's back.

Ana looked at everybody before she responded.

"I will tell everyone what happened when I get back.""

"Your still leaving?" I asked disappointed since I thought I was going to hear what happened to her.

"Yes, I have business that i put off and now I need to go settle things."

Ana pulled away from away from a sad Alistair and said goodbye to everybody and when she got to me she pulled me into a hug and I grabbed her tightly missing our friendship. She pulled away and walked off disappearing into the shadows. No one said anything or called after her.

"Let's go to sleep. I will take first watch." I said.

**Ana**

When I got back I was really going to tell them everything, especially Aedan, he deserved to know and maybe telling people will actually help me, but every time I thought of the future my strong I put up falls and I get sad.

After an hour of traveling I found the campsite I was looking for. Upon entering there was only one man sitting by the campfire, he turned to me and smiled. Looking at him brought back good and bad memories. I wanted to leave.

"Did you find Aedan?" He asked.

"Yes he is a grey warden now."

The man starts laughing.

"Did you kill him?"

"No, I said looking at the fire. He stands up starting to look mad.

"You told me you would kill him."


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry that this took me ages and that I havnt updated in a long time but I had tennis & then exams, and then I just kinda forgot. So instead I give you this short chapter and I will start writing again.

* * *

**Aedan**

"Where is Ana?"

I looked at Alistair who kept frantically looking for Ana, 'man he has got it bad for her.'

"I do not know."

"She should already be here."

Alistair did not need to remind me that Ana was late, but we could not waste time waiting for her.

"We cannot wait any longer and everyone is ready, so let's save Connor." I said out loud, making everyone get prepared.

**Ana**

I was late. I know by the time I got there all the excitement would be over. I am too stressed out. I have to kill Aedan. It is his fault. My brother-Duke Cousland- the oldest out of the quadruplets, told me everything is Aedans fault. Looking back o my conversation with Duke I realized that maybe he is wrong, maybe the hatred is just him. I knew something happened between Duke and Aedan but I was too busy trying to help Tristian that I missed what happened. I don't know what to do.

**FLASHBACK:**

_He stands up starting to look mad._

"_You told me you would kill him."_

"_He is traveling with a group, a knight, witch, even a qunari, so it is not easy." I said._

"_Don't you want revenge?" Duke asked. "Don't you want to kill the person who killed are mom and dad? He even killed my fiancé!"_

"_Well why don't you go kill him myself?"_

_I knew why he doesn't do it himself but something in his story just did not add up._

"_Aedan and the rest of the world think i am dead and that's how it needs to stay."_

"_Duke what if you are wrong? We should go hear Aedan out, get his side."_

_Duke's face narrowed and looked threatening but I stood my ground._

"_Aedans the one who told dad that Tristian is not cut out to fight. It is Aedans fault that Tristian was always in the library studying."_

_That was the reason why Tristian killed himself, because he couldn't do the things he loved. He couldn't fight for glory, that's why he did it._

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

I wanted to hate Aedan but I couldn't, it was getting harder and harder every day to believe Duke, but part of me believed him and that part of me wanted to kill Aedan. I stayed with Duke later than I intended too but we made a plan that I should keep traveling with them and get Aedan by himself before I finish him off.

**Alistair**

I could not stop thinking about Ana. The memory of are kiss was burning in my mind, leaving me wanting more.

I turn towards all the mages surrounding Wynne and Connor, just waiting for the demon to be killed. I hear the door open and I see Ana storm in. it was like the first time I saw her at this exact place. I wanted to run but I was afraid she would reject me and say it was a onetime thing. In the end my unasked question got answered. Ana strode to me and gave me a quick kiss before going to Aedan. I stared dumbstruck grinning madly.

I love her.

**Unknown **

The Grey Wardens are at Redcliffe. That's alright, I'll put a trap and then kill them. Them and the rest of their followers…wait! Is that Ana?

**Aedan**

We had sucessfully killed the demon. Well Wynne did. She told us everything that happened and that the demon even tried to make a deal. I went to Teagan for some answers.

"How do we save the Arl?"

Alistair and Ana walked up to me also listening, but instead of Teagan answering me, Isolde came up and replied.

"The Urn of Ashes can save him."

I listened to them talk about the ashes and how they already sent knights but havnt heard back from them at all. Of course I accepted and we set out to Denerim to look for Brother Genitivi.

Already halfway to Denerim this lady came out asking for help. She ran away yelling at us to follow.

"It's a trap." Ana said before walking after the lady.

**Ana**

On are trip to Denerim I tried to ignore Alistair, I cant believe that I just naturally kissed him like that. My life right now is so messed up with me & my brothers that I shouldn't even deserve anybodys kindness. I shook these thoughts aside while I followed the lady in trouble. I already knew it was a trap but I saw only familiar faces in the people I saw waiting to kill us. The face that stood out the most was Zevrans.

"Ana it is great to see you again, now together we will kill the Grey Wardens." Zevran said in his thick Antivian accent.

I felt my comrades all stare at me in shock.

"You know this assassin Ana?" Alistair said in shock.

"Yeah I will tell you all about him too when we set up camp." I look straight at Zevran.

"Sorry Zev, but either you join me or you are against me." I prayed to Andrastre that he would join me, I did not want to have to kill my friend.

Zevran looked at me in shock, he knew everything about Duke and how I was suppose to have killed Aedan already, he even knew what happened with Tristian.

"You have changed my friend. tsk ,tsk. Kill them all." Zevran said. His voice held some hesitation. I sighed, one more person dead that I got close too.


End file.
